


Time to Let Go

by rabitty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Athlete Derek, Betrayal, Bitterness, Bonding, Cheating, Claiming, Comfort, Derek is a Bad Alpha, Divorce, F/M, Foot Ball, Hate, Hurt Stiles, Implied Mpreg, Infidelity, Jock Derek, M/M, Marriage, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Pack, Sleeping around, Sports, Stiles is a kick ass dad, Team, mindless fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabitty/pseuds/rabitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles had never known anything other than Derek. That all changed after he found him cheating with another Omega. Now, ten years later, Stiles is still hurt and ashamed of how completely in love he was with the Alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Thin Wall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/663513) by [Tassos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tassos/pseuds/Tassos). 



> I own none of the Teen Wolf characters or storylines and claim no right to them.

Stiles didn’t know when it started happening. In the past ten years since, he had never cared to ask, though he was sure it had be going on for a while. All he knew was that Derek had ruined their marriage, broke his heart and torn their family asunder in one fell swoop. After a decade had passed, he didn’t really like to think back on it, but he couldn’t help it, the details burned like the betrayal and pain was fresh every time Stiles saw 

Derek’s face; which, considering he had the kids every other week, was a lot.

Looking back, he had been stupid, willing blind, but he had been a kid, barely twenty five with two six year olds and an amazing husband he had married the day he turned eighteen. Derek was the example of a perfect mate for the first four years, loving, doting in his own way, immensely proud of the twins he and Stiles had made. But sometime after their fourth anniversary, Stiles had felt something shift, subtly divide. He didn’t realize what that something was until, more than three years later, he had returned from visiting his father in Beacon Hills a few days ahead of schedule. Assuming Derek would be asleep in bed, having told Stiles a week previous over the phone about meeting with his agent and the Coach of the Dire Wolves about his transfer from his team, Stiles wanted to surprise him with his pups and his pregnant husband. Recently he had felt Derek grow even more distant, and he was trying hard to liven up their marriage.

Their flight had landed at close to 11:30, and Donovan and Liam were tripping over themselves in exhaustion not used to being up so late. Stiles held tightly to their hands, one on each side of him, and navigated through the treacherous sea of travelers down the escalators to baggage claim. Donovan tugged on his left while they waited for their baggage.

“Daddy,” he asked, “are we going home soon?’’

Stiles looked down into his son’s yawning face and grinned. “Pretty soon, Button.”

Liam did the same on his right. “Daddy, I’m so tired.” He rubbed his eyes and looked tired.

Stiles knelt in front of his son and stared into eyes so like Derek’s. He swept Liam’s dark hair away from his forehead and pressed a kiss there. “Don’t worry, bud, we’ll grab our stuff pretty soon and head on home to your Pop’s. We just have to wait a little longer.” Liam still looked a little petulant, so Stiles leaned in closer. “If you’re good, you and your brother might just get super-awesome-midnight-ice-cream-snacks before you have to go to bed. Sound good?”

Liam set his face seriously, like a man steeling himself before the onset of war, and nodded his head with military curtness. Stiles rolled his eyes and stood back up his eye catching the bright mess of colors that were their bags rolling along the conveyor belt. He somehow managed to wrangle not only the luggage and keep track of the twins, but hail a cab among the throng of pushy bastards on the curbside as well.

The driver stored their things in the trunk while Stiles buckled the boys and himself in.

“Where to?” The man asked, slipping back behind the wheel.

“437, Boleyn and Haasman, please,” Stiles said as he watched his sons slowly slip into heavy sleep with amusement. He missed the cabby raise his eyebrows in acknowledgment of the neighborhood.

As the taxi swerved back onto the road and cut off fellow drivers in a dangerous automobile dance, Stiles looked out the window at the city. The sky scrapers and office buildings and apartments and hotels glittered with a thousand different colors in the night, turning the undersides of passing clouds a soft pink orange. He settled back in his seat and let himself feel the slight thrill run through his body at the love of seeing his mate again after nearly three weeks apart. The feeling of disconnection had been steadily growing stronger over the past few months, and it had taken a toll on Stiles. He had given everything to be with Derek, the Alpha who when he was twenty one and Stiles was sixteen, woed him within ten days of their first meeting, and proposed to him on his seventeenth birthday. They had been married since he was eighteen, conceived Donovan and Liam shortly after, and Derek had been scouted by the Red Vipers several weeks after their first anniversary. They had been happy, or , at least, Stiles had been happy, even if being married so young had its downsides. Instead of going to school, he looked after the kids, instead of getting a job, he supported Derek and his career twenty four seven. Most of the other players’ Omegas were several years older than him and treated him with nothing but scorn, but Stiles and toughed his way through it, never breathing a word to Derek, and kept being the best husband he could be. It was tiring, but worth it. And that was why it was so frustrating and worrying that no matter what he did now, Derek still seemed cold to him, indifferent. He was hoping that the surprise of having Donovan and Liam back early after so long would at least open him up a little; that, and the news that he was carrying. He had found out just before he left to visit his father, and had decided to keep it as some happy news for when he got back.

The taxi pulled onto the quiet streets of Stiles’ neighborhood, lined with expensive homes surrounded by high gates. Stiles felt a flutter in his stomach as the car pulled up to his gate. Stiles ducked out and typed in the code and the gate swung open.

Parked in front of the house, Stiles looked up and noticed that his bedroom light was on. Checking his wrist watch, it was already almost one, and Stiles was worried that Derek was on the phone with his agent and sister, Laura, hashing out the finer points of the transfer. He knew the transfer was a bit hard on Derek, as he was leaving men he considered part of his ‘pack’.

The driver made to get out to grab their luggage, but Stiles stopped him. “My husband will come down and get them. Would you mind sitting here for a few moments?” The man shrugged and turned on the radio to some talk show and leaned back.

Stiles gently roused each of the twins, who reluctantly opened their eyes, only to glare at him, and helped them out of the cab. They shuffled along behind him as he walked up the front step and fished around in his pocket for the keys before opening the door. Immediately, he knew something wasn’t right. Even now, he could not say what it was. A slight sense of other in the otherwise familiar settings. He glanced to the right into the dining room. Nothing. To the left into the Living room. Still nothing. Scrunching his brow, he nudged Donovan and Liam to the sofa. “Stay here, keep quiet. If something happens, run outside to the cabman and ask him to call the police.” All hint of sleepiness was wiped from their faces. They paled a bit, but nodded and looked at Stiles with wide eyes. “Promise?” They nodded again.

Stiles left them there and started down the hallway. For such a large house, the lay out was oddly simple. The basement was a giant gym that Derek used almost daily, on top of his practice sessions. The first floor was divided into four rooms, the living room, the dining room, the kitchen and Derek’s office, with a stairway that branched off from the main hall that connected all of the rooms. The second floor was made up the twins’ single room, as they refused to have separate, several guest rooms, a bathroom, and the game room. The third and final floor held Stiles and Derek’s room, a small library that Stiles had insisted on, and several undecided rooms.

He moved as quickly and quietly up the stairs as he could, going up to the third floor. The door to their bedroom was closed, but light spilled out around the edges. Stiles heard moved for a moment, and, panicking, ducked into a spare room and picked up a baseball bat that had been discarded, most likely by Liam before they had gone on their vacation.

Blood pounded in his ears, and he could feel his heart beat so fiercely against his ribs he was afraid he was having a heart attack. The carpet under his feet softened his footfalls as he came closer to the door. The noises were getting louder as he grew closer and he tightened his grip on the hard handle of the bat.

Feeling dread creep up the back of his throat, he paused just before the closed door. His heartbeat was pounding so fast, everything was muffled, and he tried calming himself down by telling himself that nothing was wrong, that whatever fear he was having was probably false. All the same, the bat was heavy and reassuring in his hand. Taking a deep breath, he turned the metal handle of the door and inched it open a bit and put his eye to the gap. When he had felt the sense of unease at the front door, when he had felt adrenaline course through his veins in anticipation of the unknown, he had never imagined to find what lay before him.

There, in his bed, was Derek. And some woman.

He couldn’t look away, paralyzed in horror and a detached curiosity, as the love of his life pound away at some blonde, twenty or twenty one year old woman, most likely an Omega by the way she was reacting to his mate. Derek’s hips pistoned fast and hard, the sheet covering them slipping away to reveal where they joined. The woman had her back arched, her eyes roll back as Derek pushed her knees up nearly around her ears. She moaned and tossed her hair as Derek grunted and growled like an animal as he fucked her. His cock slid in and out smoothly.

For the life of him, Stiles couldn’t turn away, couldn’t not watch as Derek thoroughly destroyed any love Stiles had for him. He wasn’t even sure how long he stood at the door, only aware of the fact that the baseball bat had slipped from his fingers. The couple on the bed didn’t seem to notice the sound.

“Oh,” the Omega’s mouth opened her eyes wide, almost bug eyed in pleasure. “Oh, oh fuck, Derek, I’m so close, faster, faster, please!” She keened. Derek’s breathes were coming quick and short. Stiles realized with disgust and a form of relief that Derek was about to finish.

Derek pushed in all the way, and flipped her around so she was on her hands and knees. His hands were large and dark on her hips as worked closer to his climax. The woman was all but weeping and gripped onto the headboard with a death grip as the bed moved like it was on a violently stormy sea. Just as Stiles began to think he was going to be sick, Derek tuck his hips in sharp and bite off a harsh bark. The woman squealed, and their faces grimaced, then relaxed, then grimaced again.

With a self-satisfied sigh, Derek pulled out and flopped down next to the blonde. “You’re on the pill now right?” he asked, his voice grumbly.

The Omega rolled her eyes and turned around to lie on her back. “Yeah.”

Derek nodded. “Good. I don’t want any more scares.”

Resting her cheek on her palm, the Omega looked over at Derek. “Whatever, maybe if you would wear a condom every now and again, Mr. Me Alpha Stud You Fun Fuck Toy.”

Derek grunted and scratched his chest before reaching over and checking his phone. Stiles was still frozen. Not only had he witnessed his mate, his husband, his first love for fuck’s sake, fuck another person, but he could infer from the conversation that a: Derek had been fucking around behind his back more than once, probably for the past four years since their relationship had dimmed, b: he was fucking around without protection. ‘Anymore scares’? What the hell was Stiles supposed to think about that? Feeling his pulse jack knife, Stiles pulled away from the door and closed his eyes. Breathing in deeply, he tried to fight back the oncoming panic attack. He had had them since right after his mom died, but he hadn’t had one since marrying Derek. Apparently his heart hadn’t been the only thing to break. He thought of his two sons downstairs, innocent to this all, and his father, who had warned him against Derek, and Scott, his best friend, and his mother. Slowly, the threat of the panic attack lulled and then went away completely. After that he felt drained. Not even angry or sad or anything else Derek, just hollow. He bent to pick the bat.

“Daddy?” a small voice called out.

Immediately, Stiles jerked up and went stiff. There, halfway down the hall, Liam and Donovan stood hand in hand looking at him in confusion. In the bedroom, he could practically hear Derek lock on. Hurrying towards his sons, Stiles managed to hoist them up onto two hips just as the door jerked open, revealing the mess of what Derek had called their den.

There he stood, in all his glory. He was naked and his Alpha cock hung heavy and low with use. The other omega's slick was smeared across his lower belly, mouth and crock, the dark hair between his legs wet and tangled. Cloudy white drops were still clinging to the head and shaft of his member. The lady of the evening was mussed and glassy eyed as she stared uncomprehending for a moment at him from the doorway.Stiles had never wanted to vomit more in his entire life.

For a second, all he could see register on Derek’s face was confusion, then surprise, then, unwarrantedly, anger.

“Stiles? What are you doing here, you’re not supposed to be back until Wednesday.” He moved to cover himself and push the girl behind the door, but it was already too late.

The boys were deathly quiet, until, softly, Donovan looked Derek straight in the eye and with startling conviction for a six year old said, “I hate you.” Liam looked at his brother still uncomprehending and groggy.

The Alpha looked taken aback, and opened his mouth to speak, only to shut it just as quickly. Stiles noted with cruel pleasure that he looked hurt and uncomfortable. He glanced back into the bedroom and pulled a robe from the back of the door to wrap around himself.

All anger dropped from the Alpha's face“Buddy-“ he began.

“I don’t want to hear your voice.” Growled Donovan, glaring at his father.

“You don’t understand what’s happ-“ Derek tried again, reaching out for his son.

“I know. You made Daddy sad. You’re doing Daddy and Pop stuff with that lady in there. I hate you!” He leaned back into Stiles’ shoulder away from Derek’s hand even though he was several feet away from them.

Stiles didn’t realize he was crying until he felt Liam reach up and touch the wetness on his cheek. “I want a nullification.”

Derek’s shoulders slumped and he looked up to lock eyes with Stiles. “Babe, this-“

Stiles didn’t wait to hear to rest. He gripped Donovan and Liam tighter to him and turned tail. The stairs were a blur under his feet and he didn’t even remember opening the front door. He thanked the God he had never prayed to that he had kept the taxi waiting, and he quickly bundled the stoney faced Donovan and weeping Liam into the back seat before hopping in and slamming the door closed.

He looked back as the cab circled around to go down the drive way. Derek was just coming out the door.

“Stiles! Wait!” he called out and tried to catch up to the cab.

Stiles rolled down the window and stared at his, for all intents and purposes, ex-mate. “By the way, I’m pregnant with your kids again. But that’s not special anymore, huh? I heard all the other Omegas in town are too.” He rolled his window back up and rested a hand on his stomach. After they were through the gate, the shouts died down.

Every time Stiles sees his ex-Alpha again, he thinks the same thing he thought that night:  
Fuck you, you motherfucker.


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I'm going to make this a multi-chaptered dealio. Also, sorry for all the oc's, it probably will get on your nerves. Also also, let me know in the comments if you want endgame Sterek or not, I'm kind of leaning in that direction, but if you absolutely hate that idea, let me know.

“Don,” Stiles sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. He and his recently presented Omega son had been arguing for the past half hour.

“No,” Donovan seethed, his lip curling in distaste. “It’s my birthday, and I refuse to spend it with him.” His voice was always filled with utter venom whenever he spoke of his father, Derek. “Why can’t I spend it with you and Christian? We’d have a much better time.”

“Because,” Stiles began to explain for the fifth time, “because it’s not just your birthday, it’s your brother’s as well, and besides, your father-“

“Don’t call him that, we’re less than acquaintances as far as I’m concerned,” Donovan spat.

“Fine. Derek hasn’t seen either of you in a couple weeks, and asked me if it was alright. I said yes. Liam wants to go really badly. Please, Don, please let this happen, it’s not like I’m dancing with joy over the thought of-“Stiles cut himself off and hung his head. After so many years, it was still hard to even think of Derek, let alone spend large chunks of time in his presence. The only reason Stiles did it was because he did not think it was right to keep someone away from their children. That, and Stiles was still afraid Derek would try to push for custody. During the divorce, Stiles had received total custody of Donovan and Liam, and Derek had never claimed Henry, Luna or Abigail, still growing in his belly at the time, as his own. The law clearly favored Alphas, and Stiles found it strange that Derek would give up his parental rights so easily, but he didn’t question it, lest it give Derek ideas of taking them away from Stiles. Sometimes when Stiles was feeling especially bitter, he imagined that he had all but separated himself from his children so he could go fuck his harem of loose Betas and Omegas with ease. He felt a hand settle softly on his shoulder and looked up into the frowning face of his Omega son. So beautiful, even so soon after presenting, so stubborn. So very like Derek.

“I don’t like the way you are when he’s around. You just seem so…” Donovan didn’t finish the sentence. He didn’t need to. Stiles understood what he meant just fine.

“Yeah,” was all Stiles could say.

Just as Stiles was beginning to spiral back into his own thoughts, Donovan cleared his throat pointedly.

“I’ll go.” His son said, grimacing, but that could not be helped.

Stiles felt like sagging back in relief over the victory. “Thanks Don. I know it’s hard for you, but it means a lot to your brother and fath- Derek.” He hugged his son close to him. “Why don’t you go tell Liam, hmm?”

Don groaned, but pulled away to do as he was told. “I’m going to regret this, aren’t I?”

It was only Donovan had left that Stiles answered. “Probably. I know I am.”

* * *

Their separation had been finalized less than a month before the triplets were due. Stiles did not bother to call Derek when he gave birth. Life was…odd for Stiles after being unmated from Derek. He was effectively a single mother, with five children. After the delivery, he moved in with his father, back to Beacon Hills. He could only manage it several weeks. It was the way everyone looked at him, or, to speak truthfully, did not look at him. Everyone in town knew, but they did not address it, rather, they glossed over it, like it was something shameful, something to keep hidden and ignored. It was their feigned lack of interest in the event that had broken his heart that had pushed more and more on his mind each day until finally, he left. He called a cab, bundled his brood into the car, and took off.

After that, he had tried to live in the city. It was even worse there. Everyone knew about what had happened, had seen it splashed across newspapers and news channels but, unlike the people from his home town, were not shy about bringing it up in conversation with him every time someone recognized him. Every. Single. Time.

He did not even last the week in the city. Sad and tired and just wanting it all too finally be finished with, Stiles had packed up his children and moved to Korea. Why Korea? He never knew. It was far away and almost nobody there had heard of Derek Hale or his mate and, to Stiles, that qualified as heaven. Back in high school he had gone through an Asian obsession and had learned a bit of Korean and he had a teaching degree from early on in his marriage, so he got a job teaching English almost immediately in Seoul. At first, he had only planned to stay at most seven months, just enough time for everything back in the States to calm down. But, to Stiles’ surprise, seven months had turned into a year, which turned into more, and during that time he had re-mated to a calm, loving Beta named Christian, and given birth to beautiful little Ellie, who, even at four, was obviously Omega. She hid behind her siblings and would not talk to strangers, disappearing into her blonde curls.

They might have stayed there forever, if it were not for the decline in his father’s health, which had prompted him to move into the city so as to be nearer to the hospital. Stiles had felt it necessary that they go back to look after him and Christian had agreed. So, after almost eleven years, Stiles and his family moved back home.

He had bumped into Derek accidentally, as it were. He was being interviewed at several private Academies for teaching positions, one of which was within a mile of what used to be Derek and Stiles’ house. As he was coming out of the entrance of Gilburn Home onto the street, he nearly ran into Derek who was walking with his head down.

Stiles had sputtered and apologized and made a general fool of himself until he finally met Derek’s eyes and realized who it was.

That first time they did not end up speaking to each other. They never got a chance to. Stiles had sprinted to his car before Derek could even open his mouth. That night Derek had called him, and they talked. Derek had told Stiles that he wanted to be part of Donovan and Liam’s lives and, if it was possible, Henry, Luna and Abby’s as well. Nervous and scared that it was some kind of trick, Stiles hesitantly agreed, but in the eight months since they had been back, Derek had never tried to move in on the kids, had always gone through Stiles to make sure it was okay.

It confused Stiles.

* * *

As Christian pulled into through the gate, Stiles’ jaw dropped. The front of the house was packed with cars.

“How many people did you guys invite?” Stiles asked his sons.

Donovan shrugged. “Sarah and Aurelia.”

Liam looked down guiltily. “I didn’t want to be rude and leave anyone out.” He nearly blushed when Donovan snorted at him.

“How is it that you’re and Alpha and I’m an Omega, yet you’re a total sub?” Donovan asked, grinning. Liam folded in on himself.

They clambered out of the car and made their way up to the front door, which was wide open. The interior of the house was flooded with people, all of whom were strangers to Stiles. It was an odd mix of teenagers, which, he assumed, were invited by Liam, and intimidating, important looking people. Those, he guessed, were Derek’s teammates and their mates.

Christian grabbed Stiles’ hand, banishing the tension he didn’t know was mounting, and smiled at him. Stiles smiled back and stared into his blue eyes, feeling warm and safe. He leaned in and shared a quick kiss with his husband. Just as he pulled away from Christian lips, something caught his eye across the room. There, coming down the stairs, was Derek, staring straight at Stiles.

And he looked pissed.


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oops sorry for the long wait!

Stiles cringed. Even though Derek had been respectful and polite, he and Christian had never gotten along. In Christian's case, it was because he was angry on Stiles' behalf at the man who had torn his heart in two. In Derek's case, well...Stiles wasn't sure what Derek had against Christian other than the fact that he was mated to Stiles. The three of them should probably talk about it soon, because the glares that they were throwing at one another weren't helping anything. Christian let go of Stiles' hand and wound it possessively around his waist and Ellie, who was perched on Stiles' hip, as Derek moved through the crowd toward them, occasionally stopped by some one or other for a quick word. 

By the time Derek made it over to them, Donovan had his arms crossed and his foot tapping impatiently. 

"Hey guys, right on time," Derek said with an easy smile. He hugged Liam, who returned his embrace. When he went to touch Donovan, the boy took a step back and sneered. There was an awkward pause where Stiles actually felt bad for Derek. He nodded in welcome to Stiles and Christian and gathered Henry, Luna and Abby into a tight hug and patted Ellie on the head.

"I didn't know so many people were doing to be hear," Stiles said, his eyebrow cocked as he looked around the room. He thought it a bit odd to invite the very people who knew about Derek's affairs to an event where Stiles would be present with his children. 

Derek had the decency to look a bit abashed. "Yeah, sorry, the guys were a bit excited to see the kids again. But all the other people-" he huffed, gesturing at the mass of teenagers, "-they had invitations so I let them in, but..."

Everyone turned to look at Liam, who flushed bright red and mumbled an apology. 

"Hey! There you are!" Came a voice from their left.

Shit. Jake.

Jake was something that Stiles didn't know about until after he and Derek had been reconnected for about a month. Apparently, Jake was the illegitimate bastard that Derek had sired off some shady Omega just before he and Stiles started seeing each other. A few years after Stiles had left for Korea, apparently Jake's mother had contacted Derek and told him about Jake. She was in the final stages of cancer and wanted Derek to take Jake in, which he did. Needless to say, it was a bit of a shock and surprisingly painful when he went to drop Donovan and Liam off at Derek's for the first time after moving back to America and was introduced to Derek's handsome Alpha son; Donovan, Liam, Henry, Luna, and Abby's half brother. Stiles took it in stride, but he still couldn't help but feel uncomfortable around Jake for being the physical reminder that Derek liked to sleep around. That, and Jake didn't seem to care that Don was his brother and pursued him ceaselessly. 

"Who said you could be here? Isn't this supposed to be my and Liam's party?" Donovan growled at the tall, blonde Alpha. 

All Jake did was grin and wrap his arms tightly around Don, ignoring his protests. "You wound me baby brother," he said with a cur of his lips.

"Get your fucking arms off me before I rip off your cock and shove it down your throat." Donovan whispered with deadly calm. 

"But I'd so much rather it be down yours," Jake gave him an extra squeeze then let him go. He went on to give Liam a hi-five and shake Stiles and Christians hands rather formally. Henry, Luna and Abby oddly enough adored him. They liked to climb over his long legs and hang like monkeys off his strong Alpha arms and generally treat him like a jungle gym when they were over to visit with their father. With a nod to Derek and a final flirtatious wink at Donovan, he led them all into the back yard where they could tussle. Ellie uncharacteristically motioned to be let down and hurried after her older siblings. 

Stiles was about to go after her but Christian held him back. "Let her play. This is the first time she's acted so independently," Christian said, nuzzling into Stiles' neck. Derek cleared his throat to get their attention while Donovan gave his Alpha a smug smirk.

"Um," Derek started awkwardly, motioning towards his twin sons but with his eyes focused on Stiles and Christian, ''I was thinking presents in an hour, then cake?"

"Sounds good," Liam said with an affable nod before his one of his friends from Lacrosse caught his eye, waving him over into the crowd. "See you guys later."

"Whatever," Donovan said to Derek and turned to Stiles. "Mom, could you come with me for a second?" 

Stiles frowned but followed his Omega son through the forest of strangers into a secluded corner out of earshot from other people.

"I don't think I can do this," Donovan said seriously.

"What? What do you mean?" Stiles asked, worried. He had always felt much more of a connection with Donovan than Liam, which he assumed had to do with his staunch Derek-is-an-ass-muncher stance but would never admit it. As such, he felt the need to protect Donovan, just as Donovan tried to protect him.

"I'm going to lose it with those two here. I can't deal with assholes coming at me left and right." Donovan's eyes flicked to Derek, then to Jake covered with the triplets and Ellie in the yard.

"You'll be fine. Jake is...unavoidable at the moment, though I will be having a conversation with Derek about this. And please, try to give Derek a chance. I know more than anybody that he screwed up, big time, but what happened is between me and him, and he really does love you. He's been making a real effort to try to connect with you and all you've done is shut him down. Remember what we talked about earlier? Give him a little slack." Seeing the stubbornness in his son's eyes, he continued, "For me?"

Donovan rolled his eyes. "UGH, okay, fine, only for you." He let his hand lie on top Stiles' shoulder as a sign of support. "I see Sarah and Aurelia, I'm gonna go." With that, the young Omega slipped away to meet with his two best friends from his new school who hated Derek as equally as he did after he had explained what was going on.

Stiles decided it was time to go back and try to make small talk with the man who had literally fucked up their marriage.


	4. four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for the super long wait but I haven't really been inspired concerning this story for the past year. Anyway, thank you all for those of you who stuck with it and here's a new chapter!  
> MTV owns all characters.

The first half hour of the party was awkward to say the least. Stiles had to navigate groups of rowdy teenagers, most of whom he taught at Gilburn, as he tried to avoid bumping into Derek's team mates, new and old. The old ones were nicer, they had been at least acquainted with Stiles when everything went down and had some empathy for his situation. The new ones, however, got quiet whenever he walked past them. In their minds, Stiles was probably the bitch ex-mate who didn't have the omegan decency to put up with his husband's cheating and stole their friend's kids from him. Stiles pretended like he didn't see their glares or hear the things they said under their breath about him. What did they know? They had no right to judge Stiles or his family.

 Their mates were no better. Most of the omegas were female and, while older than him, better put together. He accidentally bumped into one icy blonde omega sporting a wedding ring with a diamond the size of Texas on her finger and a fur coat wrapped around her shoulders. It simultaneously pissed him off that he was underdressed for his own sons' party and that this stranger was looking down her nose at him as if asking why he even showed up.

After a while he ended up sitting in a corner with Christian, munching angrily on the froufrou as fuck snacks Derek had laid out.

"Honey, you really need to calm down," Christian said, grabbing Stiles' hand when he reached to snatch food off of someone else's plate.

"I can't," Stiles said, cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk, "I'm in this house again with Derek and a bunch of snooty assholes."

Christian sighed. "I'm not having the best time either, Stiles. Do you think I like being within a 100 mile radius of that dick? After what he did to you? No. But look at how much fun the kids are having." Christian motioned with his hand at the crowd. Liam, usually the shyest of the bunch besides Ellie, was laughing and acting almost like a regular alpha in at the center of a group of people. The triplets and Ellie were letting out peals of laughter as they continued to play with Jake. They all looked like they were having the time of their lives

"Don's not having fun," Stiles grumbled, nodding in his eldest omega child's direction.

Donovan was huddled, much like Stiles, in a corner winged on either side by his two friends Sarah and Aurelia, omegas both. The transition from Korean education to American education had been a little bit jolting and the two girls had helped his son through the transition. Like him, they were also rather outspoken and dominant for omegas.

The look on his face, on all three of their faces, was downright dark. They glared at Derek, chatting with his buddies and seemingly having a great time, whispering to each other.

Christian huffed out a laugh. "That's because Don's the only person who hates Derek more than you."

"I do not hate Derek, I'm just angry about what he did," Stiles tried to defend. It was weak, if the look that his mate gave him was any clue. "Well, okay, maybe I hate him a little." 

It made Stiles a little uncomfortable that Donovan hated Derek as strongly as he did. He understood anger, but why did Don hate his Alpha father so much? It couldn't solely be based on Don's outrage on Stiles' behalf could it? Also, he couldn't imagine what it would be like to have one of his pups hate him, to be disgusted to be in the same room as him in that way that Don did with Derek.

It was that fact that kept Stiles from letting loose all the years of resentment he had stored in himself on Derek: he pitied his ex-mate.

* * *

Donovan was not having a good time at all. He knew he'd promised his dad that he'd try to get along with Derek but the thought of getting close to the Alpha made him want to puke. In Donovan's mind, Stiles was his dad/mom, Christian was his father and Derek was just the scumbag that had destroyed his childhood.

Liam wasn't as perceptive as his twin, so he hadn't picked up on how truly wrecked their dad had been after their parent's fall out. But Don had. Don remembered waking up in the middle of the night and hearing his Omega father crying his eyes out, trying to muffle the sound with a pillow so as not to wake him and his brother up, and knowing all the time that it was Derek who had put them into that situation.

When he said that he hated Derek the night everything fell apart, he hadn't meant it.

At the time.

He was too little to know the true meaning of the word and he wanted to say the most hurtful thing he could in the heart of the moment. As the years went on, though, and he thought back to those first few months after their family had been torn to shreds, Donovan realized he really  did hate his Alpha father.

It was a combination of burning anger, aching loss, pain and a deep fear. Fear that when he found himself a mate, he'd be hurt in the same way that Stiles was or worse. And he hated that weakness in himself that Derek inspired.

"Your dad's going all out to try to buy your affections," Aurelia, one of his best friends, said. She tucked a strand of golden hair behind her ear as she surveyed the room."I saw two Mercedes in the garage with bows on them."

"He's not my dad," he gritted out. "And if he's trying to make up for the shit he pulled with money, he's got another thing coming. I refuse to accept charity from that bastard." Being a household with seven people supported by only two incomes, things were always a little tight. Don and Liam both got their drivers licenses the day after they turned sixteen but Stiles and Christian couldn't afford to buy them a car to share, even some old junker. Derek probably saw this as his chance to get an in with them.

"I say milk him for all he's worth," Sarah, his other best friend, leaned back in her chair. "Take advantage of his stupidity. If he really thinks money solves everything, don't disillusion him. He could be your own personal piggy bank," she smirked.

Donovan just grunted and went back to glaring at the back of Derek's head. It wasn't such a bad idea, using Derek after the way he had used his father. That and it would cut into whatever Jake was fit to inherit. The only problem was that it would be tantamount to saying that he needed Derek, that the Alpha somehow played a role in his life and that was something his pride couldn't take.

"I'll let him use his money on Liam. That boy's already cozying up to daddy," Don said. Liam was too kind in his mind and much to forgiving. The day that their dad told them Derek wanted to get to know them, Liam acted like they were five again and on their way to Disneyland. He loved his brother but he was also extremely frustrated with him. How could he welcome Derek back, with open arms no less?

They stayed close by one another at the edge of the room, Donovan refusing to join in the activities in silent protest and the two girls standing by him in solidarity. They only joined the others when he was strong armed over to the main table so a group of people he either didn't like (Derek, Jake, his entire fucking class) or didn't even know (Derek's teammates, their mates and their kids) could sing 'Happy Birthday' to him and his twin while Liam enthusiastically blew out 17 candles.

When he was offered a slice by Derek he simply said he was allergic to chocolate, not bothering to make it sound believable. The truth was he loved chocolate cake and was a little miffed that he'd have to miss out because of the Alpha. Derek frowned at his lie but didn't push the issue, moving on to cut pieces for Liam and the guests.

When it came time for presents, Donovan had to hold back a groan. How embarrassing was it that they'd have to sit there and open gifts from people who hadn't even met them before the party all the while being watched. Liam ripped through the wrapping paper of each and every one of the presents with the excitement and enthusiasm of a puppy, grinning like mad and spouting over the top gratitude to the people who'd given them to him.

Donovan opened them sedately, offering polite thanks to Derek's team mates. He only showed any excitement when he was opening his dad and Christian's present. When the paper was cleared away and the present sat in his lap, he almost burst into tears, as horribly stereotypically Omega as it was.

When he was little, Stiles had read to Liam and Donovan for at least 30 minutes every night. The stories ranged from fairy tales, to mythology to ancient history. Liam always wanted to hear gushy things like 'Sleeping Beauty' or 'Cinderella'. For Donovan, however, there was only one story, one series rather, that sucked him in as much as the Lord of the Rings and the Hobbit.

In his lap, with original illustrations and all, sat the complete works of J.R.R. Tolkien.

It was more than just good reading material for him. The books represented a period of Donovan's life where he was completely and utterly happy. Wiping away the moisture gathering in his eyes and ignoring the confused looks people were giving him over the unusual show of emotion over some literature, he stood up and pulled Stiles into a hug.

"Thanks, mom," he whispered.

Stiles smiled and kissed the top of his head. "Happy birthday, kid."

 

 


End file.
